


On Your Knees

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!Jared, escort!Jared, sugardaddy!Jensen, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do I get in return?" Jared knew that Jensen had only meant it as a joke, but Jared wanted to repay him in the best way he knew how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smitten With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448528) by [HalfwayToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell). 



> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.

* * *

 

Five years ago, Jared had signed a contract with Jensen.

 

The stipulations were quite simple:

 

Jensen would pay for any expenses for the rest of the time Jared was enrolled at Harvard—eight years—and in exchange, Jared would be his escort until his time at Harvard had ended. And he would _only_ be Jensen’s escort.

 

With only three years left on the contract, each of them had kept their word--Jensen more than Jared. Really all he had to do was be Jensen's exclusive escort. Jensen did far more than just pay for his school tuition.

 

A few months into the contract, Jensen had offered Jared a room in his home. After Jared had agreed, Jensen paid off the rest of his one-year lease at the dingy studio apartment he had once called home and helped him move in.

 

Then after that, Jensen had taken him on a surprise shopping spree--which in total consisted of a brand new wardrobe, a new car, and he even gave Jared his own credit card that Jensen stated he would pay for any expenses that he purchased with it.

 

Jared hardly used the card, mostly because he felt a bit guilty, spending money that was not technically his, but Jensen had convinced him after a while that it was his gift to him. He had even somehow convinced Jensen to let him have a pet--a blonde pelted dog he had found at the pound, naming her Sadie.

 

In only a few short months of signing the contract, his life had changed drastically. Jared had went from a broke college boy, working at a cafe part-time to help pay for his rent and his schooling, to working full-time on his back with his legs spread as an escort to those of posh status.

 

Now Jared only laid on his back and spread his legs for Jensen--and not because he felt he _had_ to, but because he _chose_ to. Contract or not, Jared continued to do so for five years because he genuinely wanted to and he began to wonder if even after the contract was up, if he'd still stay.

 

He couldn't see why not, since it seemed that there was a strong connection between him and Jensen, one that was reciprocated _both ways_.

 

Hours after they had returned from the shopping center, Jared found Jensen sitting in his study, his shoulders hunched over the desk as he read lines from an upcoming film he was starring in. Jared was not surprised at all to find him here.

 

The study was a place of solitude for Jensen and even though he had not said it verbally, Jared knew this was a place where Jensen liked to disappear to focus and memorize his lines. Alone.

 

Unfortunately--or fortunately, depending upon how he would receive it--Jensen was about to have his solidarity disturbed. In the best way imaginable.

 

Jared closed the door behind him quietly before padding over to Jensen, his feet hardly making a sound against the wooden floor. The other man made no motion to let him know that he had heard Jared enter the room nor that he heard him coming closer, but Jared had this inkling feeling that Jensen knew, even as he sat stone still in his chair.

 

Jensen still did not say a word to him until Jared was looming over him, casting a shadow across the script he was reading. He turned his head up to look at Jared, raising an eyebrow. Jensen slid out from under his desk a little bit, swiveling in his chair so that he was now facing Jared.

 

“I think you need a break,” Jared said, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

 

Jensen gave an exhausted sigh. “I have to memorize these scenes by tomorrow. Or else I would.”

 

“I see.” Jared bit his lower lip, trying a different tactic. “I still need to pay you back from earlier.”

 

Jensen tilted his head and returned a light smile. “It was only a joke, Jared.”

 

After Jensen had taken Jared shopping for a new wardrobe for the coming Fall Semester at Harvard, Jensen had made a joke about what did he “get in return”.

 

His smile widened. “I know, but I wasn’t talking about paying you back in cash.”

  
A curious glint touched Jensen’s irises.

 

“What do you--”

 

Any words that he had formed died on his tongue as Jared dropped to his knees in front of him. Jared’s nimble fingers worked to quickly undo the belt buckle. He got as far as the jean’s button when Jensen spoke up again.

 

“Jared. You don’t have to--”

 

“Shhh. I want to.” Jared smiled up at him, slipping the button free from his jeans. “You take care of me all the time and not just sex. So it’s my turn to take care of you.”

  
An anticipated intake of breath came from Jensen before he fell silent--his way of telling the younger man that it was fine. Jared unzipped his jeans and reached in, fingers lightly gripping at Jensen’s cock before he released it from the denim prison.

 

All the tension that was palpable in Jensen’s body quickly relaxed as Jared slowly stroked, his cock twitching and hardening in his hand. As if melting from the inside out, Jensen slipped a little lower in his seat and Jared’s body fit perfectly between the older man’s spread legs. 

 

Jared looked up at Jensen, the green of his eyes dark with arousal. There was a pearl of precum on the tip of Jensen’s cock and he lean in, flicking his pink tongue across it and the notion caused a hiss to come from the man above him. 

 

Jared ran his tongue along the vein underneath Jensen’s cock, starting from the base and up to the tip, creating a trail of saliva. He never broke eye contact with the older man as he pulled the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. A breathy moan came from Jensen and he placed a hand on the back of Jared’s head. It was a form of encouragement. 

 

Jared pulled the rest of Jensen’s cock into his mouth, only taking it about halfway before coming back up. With the salty taste of him on his tongue, Jared found a rythm with his mouth that elicited soft, breathy exhales of air from Jensen. He placed both of his hands on Jensen’s thighs, using only his lips, tongue, and mouth. 

 

“ _ God _ your mouth,” Jensen huffed, his fingers intertwined in chestnut strands. 

 

Jared looked up at him and smiled--as much as someone could with a mouthful of cock.

 

Minutes passed by as he continued to work Jensen’s cock, using his mouth and his hands on occasion, but for the most part, he kept his hands on Jensen’s thighs. Underneath his hands, he could feel the muscles in his thighs gradually tighten, which Jared knew would mean that Jensen was getting close. 

 

“Jared,” He warned in an exhale.

 

Jared quickly pulled the rest of Jensen’s cock into his mouth, his nose touching the denim fabric. His throat fluttered around Jensen and his fingers gripped hard in his hair as he came, hot liquid running down the back of his throat. 

 

Jared waited until he was finished, Jensen’s grip loosening on his hair before he swallowed. He pulled back, the taste of come on his tongue.

 

Jensen leaned forward, catching his lips in his own. Jared gently pulled away from the kiss for a moment before he stood, smiling down at Jensen.

 

“Best get back to work. You have to memorize those scenes by tomorrow,” Jared said over his shoulder as he walked out of the study, wiping at some of the come that had escaped from his mouth and slipped down his chin. 

* * *

 


End file.
